Red Camellia
by Kindelle123
Summary: Hinata has been dead for 3 years, and Kiba still grieves for her. On Hinata's would be 18th birthday, Neji reveals a secret that he's been keeping for those three years. How will Kiba react? A KibaHina story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters!!!**

**Chapter 1**

At the heart of the deciduous forest surrounding the leaf village, a young man lay in the plush grass under a large, twisting tree. It was the beginning of autumn, and so, the leaves on the trees were beginning to change. Instead of the usual green, they were now red, yellow, brown and orange. An eerie silence lay across the forest. The usual sounds, such as the chirping of birds and the rustle of the leaves in the wind, could not be heard. That wasn't the only unusual thing. The many animals habituating that forest, were no where to be found.

The young man seemed not to notice the unearthliness of the forest. He just lay there, his eyes staring sightlessly into the dense undergrowth. On the surface, he seemed to be at peace, but on the inside he was in turmoil.

_I can't believe it's been three years, _he thought.

At the sound of foot-steps coming towards him, the young man broke out of his trance. He stood up and waited. His unruly, brown hair was blown away from his face with a sudden gust of wind, revealing his handsome features and the twin red triangles tattooed onto his cheeks. That same wind brought along a scent.

"Neji," the young man growled softly. As his name was said, another young man appeared beside a raspberry bush. "What are you doing here, Neji?" demanded the young man with the unruly hair.

"I came to talk to you, Kiba," replied Neji, undisturbed by Kiba's rough tone.

"And what if I don't want to talk to you, huh?" barked Kiba. He reminded him too much of _her. _Kiba was afraid that if he looked into his violet eyes, he would find _her_ in them. So, he avoided looking at his face. Instead, his gaze was fixed on the raspberry bush beside him.

Neji noticed his averted gaze. _Does it still hurt him that much, that he can't even look at me, _he wondered. _Maybe it's time he knew, but how will he react? _He fixed his penetrating gaze on Kiba, trying to read his thoughts. His eyes still locked on him, he said, "Three days from tomorrow, it's going to be her birthday. She's turning 18." He watched as Kiba's eyes changed from anger to shock.

"What do you mean she's _turning_ 18? She's.... she's...," Kiba couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Dead...," Neji finished for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

All Kiba could see was red. It was everywhere, on the walls, the floors, the furniture, even on him. He was confused and didn't know where he was or what he was supposed to do. The only thing he knew was that this had happened already. And with that realization, came the pain that he felt every day, every minute. That pain that left him hollow inside, that numbed his other emotions. But, what he couldn't remember was what was causing the pain.

He was still standing in the same place, desperately trying to remember, when he heard the scream. It shocked him out of his thoughts as fear ripped through him. Not fear for himself, but for... someone else. Someone who's name he couldn't place, but who he knew was important to him. He heard another shriek. "Kiba!" Fear ripped through him again, leaving him breathless. He knew he should head towards the screaming, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to see who those sounds were coming from. He put his hands over his ears and sunk to the floor.

Kiba woke to find himself in a hospital bed. He was shaking. _How did I wind up here, _he wondered. But before he could think of a logical explanation, a pretty, young woman walked through the door. "Hey Kiba. I'm glad to see you're finally awake. You've been sleeping for two whole days! You were starting to worry me, I thought you would never wake up!"

Kiba replied half-heartedly, "Two days! Holy shit... Why didn't you wake me, Sakura?"

"We tried to, but soon realized it was impossible. You must of been extremely tired to have been in such a deep sleep." Sakura began, worry showing in her eyes. " Are you still deprived of sleep, Kiba?"

Kiba had to look away from the intense way Sakura was looking at him. _Why couldn't she just drop it? We've been over this many times before. I'm not going to change, nothing's going to change. Without her I can't continue with a normal life. It just feels wrong. I never want to forget her and it's inevitable that I would if I moved on. I can't do that. I need to remember that day, to remember the pain that I feel. It's only fair since it's my fault that she died. I could have stopped her, I could have -_

"Kiba, it's been three years. You have to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault! No one blames you for what happened. It was her choice, there's nothing you could have said or done to stop her. You can't keep living this way! All of your friends are here to help you, we want you to get better. I even know a few girls who are interested in you. It'll do you some good to start dating again," Sakura said kindly.

Kiba just stared at her. _How can I start dating again? She'll hate me if I do. We were supposed to be together forever! _

Realizing Kiba wasn't going to answer her, she readied herself to say more, but Kiba stopped her before she could even get one word out. "Enough Sakura. Please leave now. I don't want to hear about it anymore."

"Fine, Kiba," Sakura replied, her feelings hurt. She had just wanted to make him feel better. She stepped out of the room, her eyes glowing with anger.

Finally Kiba had time to think. He recalled his encounter with Neji and the way Neji used the present tense when he spoke of her. It confused him. _Why would he speak of her as if she was still alive? Could it possibly be that she is? But, no, I say her die, she was in my arms. It's not possible._

Kiba worried over it for hours and hours. He finally decided to find Neji and demand that he explain why he spoke of her in that way. He threw the covers off of him, quickly took a shower and dressed in clean clothes. He walked to the only window in the room, pulled the curtains aside, pushed it open and froze. Outside, rain was pouring down from the sky. Lightning flashed, lighting up the small, uniform town. But, there was no thunder. The weather was exactly the same as it had been on that horrible night.

Red dotted his vision, screeching filled his ears. He was back in that house.

Kiba shook his head to break his trance. He didn't want to revisit that memory again. He quickly jumped out the window, into the rain and headed in the direction of the Hyuga household.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

As Neji looked out the window at the eerie storm, he saw Kiba slowly approaching his house. He knew what he had come for, answers. But, Neji wasn't planning on giving him any. _He'll find out tomorrow, if he decides to take my advice, _Neji thought.

He turned to his wife, who was sitting on the carpeted floor, reading a scroll on weapons. "Tenten, Kiba's going to be here any minute, and I think it would be best if you went into our bedroom."

Tenten looked up at him, let out a sigh and headed towards their bedroom.

"Wait," Neji said. He went to her, and give her a quick kiss. Even after two years of kissing her, it still sent shivers throughout his body. " Thanks for being so understanding."

"No problem," Tenten murmured against Neji's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Neji replied.

At that moment, Kiba burst through the door. He looked terrible. Even after sleeping for two days, he still had bags under his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and he was dripping wet and shivering from the cold. He walked towards Neji with deliberate steps, and stopped right in front of him. He grabbed Neji by his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Tenten, who was still in the room, was about to attack Kiba, but Neji stopped her. "Tenten, can you please wait for me in our room?

Tenten looked uncertainly at Neji, but ended up doing as he asked.

"Why did you talk about her as if she was still alive?" Kiba demanded. He still had an iron grip on Neji's shirt.

Neji replied calmly, "Let go of me Kiba, and then I will answer you.

Kiba glared at Neji, and finally let him go. "Now answer me."

"It's her birthday tomorrow," Neji started. "I suggest you visit her grave."

"You didn't answer my question," snarled Kiba.

"You're question will be answered tomorrow, if you decide to take my advice.

"You didn't answer my question," Kiba repeated, looking as if he wanted to rip Neji's throat out. _But if I do that, he won't be able to answer me, _Kiba thought.

"I don't plan on answering you. Now get out of my house," Neji said.

Looking at Neji's cold eyes, Kiba decided he didn't stand a chance against him. Or at least, not in the state he was in now. Instead of attacking him, as he planned on doing if Neji didn't answer him, he turned around and headed back into the eerie storm.

Neji stared after him, lost in thought. "Is he gone now?" Tenten asked, disturbing Neji's thought process. She was poking her head around the door frame.

"Yeah, he's gone," Neji replied.

"Good. Now come to bed."

When Neji just stared at her, she went over to him and took his hand. She gently pulled him toward their room. Once she had Neji sitting on the bed, she spoke. "Are you worried that he won't go to her grave tomorrow."

Neji sighed, "Yes. Because if he doesn't, she will be devastated."

"You shouldn't worry. He will go. He definately wants to find out why you spoke of her as if she was still alive," Tenten reassured him.

"Thanks Tenten. You are always able to make me feel better." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Her soft lips tasted like strawberries, and her supple body felt good against him. "I love you." Their kisses became more wild and passionate as Neji tore off Tenten's clothes. He always loved this moment. Right before he penetrated her, he would look down on her beautiful body, and feel so full of love that it felt as if his heart would burst from his chest. It took all thoughts of Kiba from his mind. His only thoughts were of her and how much he wanted her. _If I ever lose her, I don't think I'll be able to keep living, _he thought. And with that thought in mind, they made love.


End file.
